Golden Years
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: It is the year 1890 in New York. The elite class is filled with pretty girls and handsome boys each with their cunning smiles and dark secrets. But there is one special group that is the best beyond the rest. They are the prettiest, wealthiest, and cleverest girls in their class. And all of them want to be number one. AU. Massington, Clam, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I. Glossy Lips And Hidden Secrets

**Not Everything Is Hidden Behind Silk Fans And Closed Doors.**

**Miss Massie Elizabeth Block- **The only daughter of Kendra and William Block with her glossy brown curls and amber eyes, Massie used to be queen of New York society. Until a scandal with Derrick Harrington got her sent to London for two years. Now she's back to regain her throne.

**Miss Alicia Catalina Rivera**- Considered "new money" among the wealthy folk and often snubbed because of her Spanish heritage. Determined to show them that she has what it takes to be queen of New York society even if it means ruining someone else's life.

**Miss Kristen Michelle Gregory**-Gets the thrilled and fame of being the daughter of a famous artist that could rival Leonardo Da Vinci. But when she is announced that her wealth and position are in jeopardy there might be only one escape: marriage.

**Miss Dylan Anne Marvil- **With a famous gossip columnist as a mother and two beautiful older sisters Dylan has always been left in the shadows. Now it's up to the youngest Marvil to make her own destiny.

**Miss Claire Stacy Lyons**- Is used to being the poor girl from a small farmer town in Florida until she gets the opportunity to stay with her rich cousins. For how long can she play the role of the little rich miss?

**Mr. Derrick Harrington-**Heir to an oil fortune and he was involved in a scandal with Massie Block two years ago. He is determined to win her back even if he loses his fortune.

**Mr. Cam Fisher**-is under pressure from his parents to marry, but he is tired of these pretty girls in masks. Can he find a sweet innocent girl?

**Mr. James Webster-**A newcomer from England that arrives with Massie.

**Mr. Dempsey Solomon**-Back from Europe for the summer season. He is made fun of for helping the poor, but there is one girl who sees him for what he really is.

* * *

_Mr. and Mrs. William Block_

_Request the pleasure of your company on the evening of_

_May 31__st__, eight o'clock in honor of their daughter:_

_Miss Massie Elizabeth Block_

_436 East Street. Manhattan, New York._

* * *

1890

Eighteen year old Massie Block's diamond earrings hit her slightly on her smooth white cheek as the carriage rode on through the streets of New York. They were just a few minutes away from Fifth Avenue and Central Park where Massie and other wealthy families lived. She had just arrived from the boat, the St. Mary's, and she couldn't wait to change out of the stuffy, sea smelling clothes that she was wearing

Even though Massie had been away for two years nothing had really changed. There were still children playing in Central Park, nannies talking, and high society ladies drinking tea while at the same time peeking with eager little eyes behind their fans in hope that somebody would make a complete fool of themselves.

Massie sighed nothing had changed since she left New York when she was sixteen or driven out. People had eyes and all eyes were on her.

"You ok, Miss Block?"

Massie turned to the side to look at James Webster. James was tall with dark, wavy hair and brown eyes and had been one of the first people she had meet in London.

"Quite well, Mr. Webster." she replied in a clipped tone as she fixed the ribbon of her straw hat. "I'm just a little tired."

"Call me James, Massie." James told her as he squeezed her gloved hand. "We are to be man and wife at the end of the summer season after all."

Massie forced a smile, but suddenly her pale, yellow dress was too tight in the summer heat.

She was engaged. She was suppose to be a September bride and marry James Webster the III and return to London so that James could take care of his family business.

Her parents were thrilled with the engagement. But there was one problem: Massie wasn't in love with him.

* * *

"I don't know," Alicia Rivera frowned into her reflection. Her olive skin was blemish free and her dark eyes look big and innocent. "Is it too high?" she asked motioning to her large hairstyle that was decorated with red feathers and pearls.

"Nonsense, Miss Rivera." the hairdressers insisted as he handed her the gold mirror. "It's the very latest style in Paris. I assure you there will be no one at that ball as beautiful as you."

That did it.

Alicia's recently painted glossy red lips pulled into a smirk.

She nodded. "That will do. Mother will pay you on the way out."

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Alicia was a very pretty eighteen year old girl. Especially now. With her extravagant hairdo and petite frame dressed in a red silk dress that made Alicia feel very Spanish.

Alicia had been born in Spain, but had moved to New York when she was thirteen and her father had inherited a fortune. They were still "new money" according to old aristocrat families, but Alice was determined to prove them wrong.

Within five years she had turned from an awkward, ugly duckling to a beautiful swan.

Alicia picked up the ivory colored invitation that had arrived days before. Massie Block. Alicia's best friend and rival.

She hadn't spoken to Massie since "the scandal."

With one last fluff of her hair she grabbed her evening wrap and walked out the door.

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

_The Daily Grind_

_Today New York society welcomes back a former debutant,_

_whose beauty and charm made headlines since she was_

_fifteen. Her downfall was led when she became involved_

_with a certain oil tycoon heir: _

_Miss Massie Elizabeth Block_

_Welcome to New York._

_May 31__st__, Merri Lee Marvil_

* * *

II. Poor Little Rich Boys And Girls

"Are you ready, Derrick?"

Derrick finished tightening his tie to glance at his boring excuse for a father. "If you mean am I ready to spend an evening dancing with demanding society girls and getting drunk on champagne, then yes I'm ready."

Derrick hated parties, well he hated society parties like cotillions and tea parties that were usually so stiff and formal that he felt like he could hardly breath. He wanted to explore the world and have an adventure, but of course his parents wouldn't let him.

"Keep your smart comments to yourself." Mr. Harrington snapped. "Now remember you must find a suitable wife, you are already eighteen not one of those. . .loose women you seem to be so fond off."

"You mean Massie." Derrick said flatly as he lit a cigar. "You can say her name, Dad it's not taboo."

"I did not mean, Miss Block." he cleared his throat as he took away Derrick's cigar. "But yes, your past relationship with her was highly inappropriate and I hope you leaned your lesson."

Derrick scoffed.

Mr. Harrington continued gently. "You are my one and only heir to our fortune and estate. It would be a tragedy if you wasted it because you were a dreaming fool."

* * *

"I love my life."

Kristen Gregory ate a piece of a buttery croissant. She was tempted to lick her fingers, but was afraid to be scolded by her maid or worse her mother, Marsha.

The French pastries were just so good!

"Hilda!" Kristen called as she played with her already messy blond curls. She stood up and smoothed the ruffles of her pale pink dress that her mother insisted she wear because she sometimes seemed to act like a boy when it came to her manners. "Where is David?" she said referring to her black bat.

"Right here, Miss Gregory." Hilda said entering the room with Kristen's beloved cat. The kitty jumped into Kristen's arms.

"David!" she squealed. "Come on, kitty let's go for a walk."

Kristen was about to exit through the French doors when she heard Marsha's angry shriek coming from the close parlor doors. "What do you mean the money is gone?"

"It's gone." Carl Gregory stated. "Every single penny."

"But how, did you gamble it all?"

Carl stayed quiet.

"Oh Carl," Marsha moaned. "How could you?" she gasped. "And I already ordered new furniture from Spain and silk fans from Spain, oh and what about Kristen?"

Carl cleared his throat. "I saved Kristen's dowry in a special account for her marriage. That's safe at least. About everything else, I'm sorry Marsha."

Kristen squeezed David. _Does that mean we're poor?_

* * *

"Wow." Claire Lyons gaped as the butler opened the wide oak doors providing Claire with a view of a large main living room decorated with soft sheepskin carpet, gold window frames, and modern paintings.

Everything was in perfect order. It looked liked a doll house. A doll house that no one played with.

She knew that her cousins were rich, but not this rich.

She immediately thought of the old hammy down and calico dresses that were in her one and only suitcase at this very moment. She blushed, with her luck people would probably mistaken her for the maid.

"Your bags, miss." a small maid dressed in a black uniform insisted.

"Bag." Claire corrected as she handed her ugly suitcase to her. "And thank you!"

"Claire!" Claire's cousin, from her mother's side Layne Abeley gave Claire a big hug. She hadn't seen Layne in years and she looked so different in a bright purple dress with a wide blush sash. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and her lips were painted bright red.

"How was your trip?"

"It was ok." she said feeling frumpy next to Layne. "Where is your mother?"

Layne rolled her green eyes. "She's getting dressed for the big party that the Blocks are having this evening. I know you probably don't want to go, but Mother says that I have to-"

"A party?" Claire's blue eyes widened. She had been hoping to go to an actual New York party, that is before she noticed she had nothing to wear. "Of course I want to go."

Layne looked at her as if she were insane. She looked a little disappointed at her response. "All right, come on I'll show you to your room."

"Where is uncle and Chris?" she asked as they walked up the marble steps.

"At the stables." Layne rolled her eyes as she pushed the door open. "They are crazy about those horses. Here it is. Sorry, it's so small though, the other rooms are being redecorated. Mother suddenly insisted that she preferred zebra prints."

"It's beautiful." she said as she stepped into the large room that was painted in shades of turquoise and pink. "You call this small?" Back home, Claire had to share a room with her brother. She looked at the small suitcase and frowned. "Layne about the party-"

"Don't worry." she said as if reading her thoughts. "You can borrow one of my dresses. I'll even do your hair and Mother can do your makeup."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

_A Lady's Advice_

_Flirting is acceptable at any place, except: church, funerals, and school._

_One must save flirting for very special, discreet locations._

_A party is a perfect place for flirting._

_Despite popular belief large loud parties and better for flirting, _

_than small, discreet parties otherwise you will run risk of being overheard._

* * *

III. A Smile, A Wink, A Grin, All Signs Of Flirting

Massie felt like throwing up and she felt itchy in the dark red velvet gown that her mother insisted she'd wear despite the summer heat. The gown with the pure white lace at the collar and large sleeves was indeed fashionable, but it was rather uncomfortable.

Massie didn't know if it was because of the heat coming from the windows or because of the nervousness. She hadn't seen these people in two years and all she remembered during that time is that they had glared at her with reproachful looks, shunning her.

"Mother, are you sure I look all right?" she asked Mrs. Block.

"You look fine, darling. Absolutely fine." she said without looking at her daughter, she was fixing her own hair. "Now remember smile and look lovely. Like an innocent little doll."

Massie nodded, though innocent wasn't part of her vocabulary. At least not anymore.

"Now you and James will enter through the South wing and-"

"Me and James?" she whispered. "Mother, we agreed that James would not come out with me."

"And me and your father thought it would be more presentable if you would come out with your fiancée, rather than alone." she gave her daughter a hard look. "We know best, Massie."

"All right." she felt the urge to yell at her mother, but she couldn't well do it, with all the people outside.

"Are you ready, love?" James asked her. He looked perfectly presentable in a classic tux. He looked perfectly polished.

A glossy smile was plastered on her lips as she took his hand. "Ready."

While her mother droned on and on about what a joy it was that everyone had come and how much she wished that they enjoyed the caviar and the champagne and the dancing, Massie was peeking behind the velvet curtain.

The room was filled with people that she barely knew, she only knew them by name. The Astors, the Whitmores, the Riveras, the Abeleys, the Gregorys the Marvils, the Fishers, the Solomons, and-

Massie felt a large lump in her throat and her hands started sweating as she gripped the velvet curtain like she wanted to choke someone.

There will messy dark brown hair and equally brown eyes was Derrick Harrington.

He had grown taller, stronger, lankier and he seemed more handsome than ever. He still had that cute dimple in his cheek and the scar on his left eyebrow that Massie had helped him obtained when Massie pushed him off the swings when she was five.

He caught her glance behind the red velvet curtain and winked.

Massie let go off the curtain as if it were on fire.

"Massie, are you all right?" James asked puzzled. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." she wheezed. Her hands felt hot under her white gloves. "Let's hurry, they called our names."

The announcers voice's boomed. "I present to you Mr. James Webster the III and his fiancée Miss Massie Elizabeth Block."

The room erupted with claps and Massie threw fakes smiles and air kisses. Her eyes searching frantically for Derrick. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Massie!" a perfumed person wrapped her arms around her. She gave her two air kisses. "Mwah! Mwah! You look beautiful! Absolutely beautiful darling!"

"Alicia," she said, feeling like her own self. She was wearing a dress the same shade as Alicia's though her gown was made of silk and Massie's of velvet. Her hair was so elaborate done to the point that it look ridiculous. "You look. . .nice."

"Thank you," she squealed as she grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go to a quiet place and chat, we have loads to talk about!"

* * *

". . .See that nice girl over there, the one with the brown curls? That's Amanda Michaels, lovely girl absolutely lovely! Oh, and there's also Meredith Washington, she's the girl with the black bangs. Her father is owner of the department store downtown." Mrs. Fisher whispered to her youngest son, Cam Fisher behind her silk fan. "And that's-"

"Mother." Cam Fisher interrupted her mother. "I really don't care."

"Cam!" Mrs. Fisher snapped as she put away her fan. "No need to be rude. I'm helping you darling, you really need to take a wife, you're already eighteen-"

"That's why, I'm only eighteen." Cam sighed frustrated. "Why do I have to get married so soon? I'm still young."

"Because I want grandchildren before I die!" Mrs. Fisher shrieked even though she was only in her late forties and Cam guessed she wasn't dying anytime soon. "And me and your father don't want you to be alone Cam, if anything happens to us."

"Nothing is going to happen to neither father nor you." he sighed. He was not in the mood for his mother's sob story.

"Your brother Harris is already expecting a child with that lovely Skye Hamilton girl we picked out for him, I mean the second Mrs. Fisher." she said. "I just want you to be as happy as him."

Cam didn't think it would be prudent to tell his mother that Harris had already cheated on Skye with half of their maids or that Skye and the butler seemed to be very ahem, close.

"I'll get married when I want too."

"So stubborn, just like your father." Mrs. Fisher sniffed.

Cam ignored his mother as his green eyes caught the eyes of two young women. One of them with dark hair and wearing a purple dress that looked like it belong on a gypsy and fake flowers in her hair. The other a pale blond looked uncomfortable in the stiff blue dress that she was wearing. She kept sweeping her bangs out of her eyes.

"Who is that?" he whispered to his mother.

"Miss Layne Abeley, Mr. and Mrs. Arnold Abeley's only daughter, they have another son as well, Chris. As always Miss Abeley is wearing her ridiculous clothes and the blond one." Mrs. Fisher frowned. "Why, I don't know who she is."

* * *

"Tighter, Tighter!" Ryan Marvil demanded to her older sister Jamie. Jamie pulled on the corset strings so tight that both of her sisters faces turned bright pink.

Dylan Marvil resisted the urge to laugh.

"Don't laugh, Dylan." Ryan snapped as she fanned her cheeks. "At least we'll look thin, you on the other hand refuses to wear corsets."

"Or maybe we'll just tell Mother." Jamie scoffed.

Dylan's smile fell. "You wouldn't." Dylan's maid dutifully tighten the corsets, but the second she was gone she removed them. Dylan was told often by her slim sisters that she would never get a figure if she didn't wear a corset.

Dylan didn't care, she preferred eating chocolate.

"I would." Jamie smirked.

Dylan wanted to slap her sisters. She often felt jealous of her sisters, both of them were thin and tall and blond all American girls like her father, while Dylan was short and sort of dumpy with bright red hair like her mother. Her sisters often called her the little Irish girl.

"Girls, are you ready?" Merri Lee Marvil squealed. Their mother looked as fabulous as ever in a dark blue dress with pearls and diamonds sewed into the dress. Her red hair was pulled back into a neat bun with a sapphire barrette. "Ryan, Jamie you girls look beautiful!"

Dylan sighed. Her sisters did look beautiful. Like Rapunzel and Cinderella with their beautiful gold hair and pink and purple dresses while Dylan looked like little Orphan Annie.

"Dylan, you look-" she paused when she saw Dylan's short figure draped in the emerald green dress, her curls messy and her makeup already ruined. "Lovely, darling come on let's go. We are already late."

Another boring party, another boring night. It seemed Dylan's life was just that. One very long, boring party.

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks for the reviews! I promise Massington in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_Meet me outside, in the garden. Please don't run away._

_-DH._

* * *

IV. Kisses In The Dark

The cold wind his Massie's cheeks as she read the small piece of paper in her hand that had cause her so much grief ever since the maid had slipped it in her hand after the toast.

She nervously looked back and forth. She should have never agree to this, someone would notice that she was missing and then-

"Mass." a deep, warm husky breath tickled her ear. Massie felt her whole body flush in anticipation. That voice, that warm breath, the gentle way that he said her name, Massie had never forgotten it.

"Derrick." she whispered the name as if being careful in case they were overheard. She touched his cold cheek with the gloved hand. "I miss-You look well." she said instead.

"I miss you too." he murmured as he slowly bended down to kiss her, but Massie pulled back.

"No Derrick, we can't." she hastily pulled away and faced the fountain, his back to him. "You know we can't."

"And why can't we?" he said in a hurt turn as he walked closer to her. "Massie, it's been two years. Do you know what torture I've been through? How many parties and luncheons I've been too, just hoping that I would see you?"

"That seems highly unlikely." she said her voice growing cold again. "Since the minute that I walk down those stairs you disappeared again."

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" he said his voice suddenly furious again. "How can you be with that man? He will not love you the way that I do. Or are you going to tell me that you have fallen in love with him?"

Massie gulped as she choose her words carefully. "It doesn't matter what I feel."

"Then," he smirked as he turned her around. "That means no."

He pressed his lips on Massie's so soon that she didn't have time to react. She had forgotten how good his kisses felt like. How warm and gently and soft they could be. Massie pulled away suddenly.

"I can't do this." she chocked out. "Not anymore. I already ruined my reputation once, I am not going to ruin it again."

"Then let's go away." he insisted almost insanely. "Let's go to Paris, to Rome, Spain anywhere. Let's get the hell out of New York."

She shook her head quietly. "I can't." she picked up her red velvet dress and turned around. "I'm sorry, I can't. New York is my home"

* * *

"Is the corset. . .suppose to keep me from breathing?" Claire asked Layne as she tried to sunk in her tummy. The corset had felt uncomfortable before but after the seven course meal Claire felt as if it were suffocating her. She had never had to wear a corset on the farm.

Layne shrugged. "I've gotten used to it." she plucked two champagne glasses from a nearby tray. "Here, getting drunk always helps."

Claire shrugged as she tasted the bubbly liquid. "What are we going to do next?"

"Dancing, gossiping, criticizing, then some more dancing." Layne replied ignoring her mother's dirty glare. "It's like clockwork."

"Oh, Layne." Mrs. Abeley gave her daughter a disgusted look. "People will talk, you mustn't be so antisocial. And will you please take those flowers off your hair, you look like a Flamenco dancer."

"No." Layne said simply.

Mrs. Abeley sighed.

Claire giggled into her palm and was unaware when a young man with dark hair and two different colored eyes approached her. "Excuse me, Miss, would you like to dance?"

Claire gaped at him and she could feel her face turn scarlet. Layne giggled as she pocked her in the ribs. "Go on."

Claire nodded eagerly. The young man led her to the dance floor where they began to dance the waltz. Claire had never danced in her life, but she had been monitoring the other dancers and she could afford to do a few clumsy steps.

"I'm Cam Fisher." the young man said.

"Claire Lyons. I'm Layne's cousin."

Cam nodded. "Where are you from, Claire?"

Claire was about to answer Florida, but changed her decision at the last minute. "Paris. I've lived abroad for the past few years." She didn't want him to think she was a farm girl and besides this would probably be the last time he would see her. She would only be staying during the summer season after all.

The waltz ended.

Cam kissed her hand and smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Claire from Paris."

* * *

"Dempsey. I mean, Mr. Solomon?"

Dempsey Solomon turned around and saw little Kirsten Gregory, though she wasn't so little anymore. The last time they had seen each other they both had been thirteen. He had been traveling with his family for the last couple of years volunteering wheverever he could in Europe mostly and out west.

He nodded as he kissed her hand. "Miss Gregory, you're looking even more beautiful than before."

Kristen giggled shyly. "Thank you. When did you arrive?"

"Last night." he said with a tone of regret and his mother had already dragged him to a party.

"I haven't seen you in a few years, how was Europe?" she said her eyes glimmering. "I heard the parties there are extraordinary."

Dempsey wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I didn't go to any parties."

"Oh."

Dempsey looked at his watch. "I better get going. Good evening, Miss Gregory."

"But-"

Dempsey ignore her. He had nothing more to say. Kristen was just another beautiful, perfect, and absolutely boring society girl. Behind that pretty face there was nothing.

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

. . ._And I just believe it would be best if we didn't see _

_each other anymore, didn't write letters, and most of_

_all stop thinking about each other. For me, my reputation_

_and my family's honor is above all. Our romance was _

_not real. Please understand._

_1888, Massie Block, London, England_

* * *

V. Flashbacks Into The Past

**1888, New York: Two Years Ago, Flashback**

"No, Derrick don't!" sixteen year old Massie Block squealed as Derrick Harrington tumbled her into the ground in the garden of Massie's family estate. Her white dress was covered with mud and grass and normally Massie would throw a fit of her unladylike behavior, but she was having too much fun.

She hadn't had this much fun in years.

Derrick huffed as he pushed back a few stray curls from her flushed face. "I won. I got you. What's my prize?"

"Hmm." Massie pretended to think. "What do you want?"

"Hmm." Derrick closed his eyes. "A kiss from a very pretty, very charming girl."

"And who would that be?"

Derrick looked around. "I don't see any other very pretty charming girls, do you?"

Massie shook her head.

"Then it's you silly girl." he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Derrick." she pulled away. "Do you love me?" It seemed a weird question to ask when they were both of the ground, kissing.

"Miss Mass, I never felt like this about a girl before." he chuckled. "Not even my own mother."

Massie burst out laughing.

"But you already know the answer Massie." he murmured. "I do love you."

* * *

This is an absolute disgrace!" Mrs. Kendra Block fumed as she paced back and forth, her nightgown still on and her hair in messy bed curls. William Block was standing in the opposite chair besides his wife, looking at the ground as if begging God to give him strength.

"I'm sorry." Massie quipped. Her hair looked unbrushed as she was still in her own nightgown and robe. "I didn't think-"

"Of course you didn't." Kendra Block interrupted. "You in that bed with that boy in you own house. You spended the whole night with him. I don't care if he's one of ours Massie or if he is a suitable match. That kind of behavior is not acceptable around here. Both of you are too young to marry and who will ever marry you like this now?" Kendra wailed. "You are spoiled goods. No one will want you for a bride anymore."

"I'm still me, Mother." Massie accused. "I didn't commit a heinous crime."

"You did, darling." Kendra said as if Massie were the dumbest person on earth. "Men want a virgin bride. No one will take you like this."

"The boys parents agree not to tell anyone and Derrick promise nothing would come out of his lips." William said finally looking up. "And I trust them, Derrick is a good, honest boy even though Mr. Edward Harrington thinks he's been far too lenient on the boy."

"It doesn't matter if they don't tell a soul." she glared at her daughter. "They have been seen everywhere without a chaperone, kissing, hugging, whispering into each others ears. People have long since started talking!"

"Maybe it's best if Massie goes away for a little while." he suggested.

"What?! No!" she protested.

"I'm afraid you will have no choice Massie." Kendra fumed. "Either you go stay with your father's cousins for a while in London or you will find yourself in the street after you have shamed your family."

* * *

**Present Day**

"Layne, who is that?"

"Who? The one wearing a red peacock on her head? That's Alicia Rivera, she's a new family so that's probably why she doesn't seem familiar."

"It's not that." the blond blushed. "She's awfully pretty. I think she must be the prettiest girl here."

"She's not pretty." Layne scoffed. "It's all that makeup she uses."

"Excuse me." Alicia said in irritation as she stopped fanning herself with her fan, she pushed Dylan to the side as she gave Layne and her mousy blond friend a smile. "Hello, Layne, wont you introduce me to your friend?"

Layne rolled her eyes. "We are cousins."

"Yes." Alicia pursed her red lips. "Cousins. I'm Alicia Rivera."

"I'm Claire Lyons." she said shyly.

"This is my friend Dylan Marvil." she motioned towards Dylan who was starting to eat her second mini fruit tart. Dylan nodded once at Claire.

"Does your mother write the Daily Grind column?" she squealed. "I love her columns."

Dylan licked her pinkie finger. "She's been writing that column for over twenty-five years."

"I've been abroad." she said quietly.

"Oh, really where?"

"Dempsey is a jerk!" Kristen murmured the last word. "I was just being nice to him and he didn't even have a nice word to say back. He just left me." she noticed Layne and Claire. "Hello, I'm sorry for being rude I'm Kristen Gregory."

"Gregory, like the painter?" Claire wondered.

Kristen nodded as if it were no big deal.

"Dempsey is not nice to anyone." Dylan nodded as she loosed her green sash across her waist. "I was glad when he left."

"Yes, but I though he would at least try to change."

"Has anyone seen Massie?" Alicia demanded. She was tired of Kristen's boy problems.

They shrugged.

Alicia ignore the rest of their conversation until a familiar brunette and blond caught her eye. They were each coming from the garden, at different times, but obviously together. Alicia smirked. _Oh, Massie you still haven't learned from your first mistake. You still keep making the same mistakes._

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are great!


	6. Chapter 6

_The Daily Grind_

_We received a most unexpected, but most welcome surprise,_

_Miss Block has become engaged to Mr. James Webster the III._

_They will be spending the summer season here in lovely New York._

_In September after their wedding they will return to England._

_Some of us couldn't help but feel disappointed that Miss Block _

_doesn't show the same charm and naughtiness that she used to_

_show back when she was still debutant._

_June 3, 1890, Merri Lee Marvil _

* * *

VI: A Matchmaker

"Why did you call me, Alicia?"

Alicia put down her tea cup delicately on the glass coffee table. She smiled at Massie with what she hoped was a sweet smile, but Alicia knew what kind of smile she was showing. It was the smile that she used when she was conversing with people that were stupider or less clever than her.

"Whatever do you mean, Massie?" she said innocently to her friend as she added sugar to her tea and spin the spoon slowly. "Isn't this what friends do? Drink tea in each other's company when one of them is away."

"Friends do." Massie pointed out. She was wearing a dark navy blue dress with a white ribbon as the collar. Her brown locks adorned her petite face and Alicia couldn't help but wonder, how does she do it?

How could Massie maintain that innocent swan look when Alicia knew she was no better that the prostitutes in Brooklyn? She knew for a fact that she had slept with Derrick. She had tearfully told Alicia, before she went to London and made her swear that she wouldn't tell.

That was her first mistake.

Others had merely speculated that Massie had been sent to London because she was flirting in public too much with Derrick, but Alicia knew the whole truth and if things slipped out then Massie might as well have robbed a bank.

"But we're not friends." she spat out.

Alicia raised a dark eyebrow, eager to hear Massie's response. "What are we?"

"Rivals." she spat. "Or we were at some point. You ignore my letters for two whole years. You want me to expect that you want us to be friends now? You've always hated me Alicia."

She pursed her cupid bow lips. "Yes I have." she said ironically. "I hated you Massie because you always act like you're better than me, just because the Blocks are an old family. You think that you're prettier, richer, and smarter than me, but you know what? I don't have a title as one of the old, prestigious families of New York, but at least I'm not a whore."

Massie gritted her teeth "You don't know anything."

"Oh, I know plenty!" she shrieked. "You and Derrick were together together, you committed a sin. You may think that no one else knows, but they can Massie because I know. I can ruin you."

"You wouldn't dare." she glared at Alicia with her brown eyes.

"I can. . .unless. You don't stand in my way."

"In what way?"

"Of me marrying Derrick." she said simply. She had though of if the night of the party. If she married Derrick Harrington then her status would be lifted. She would be an "old" family, a Harrington. Now she only had to take Massie out of the picture.

"Derrick will never marry you." she spat.

"He will." she continued sweetly. "If you would stop making your little doe eyes at him and let him finally be free. He's a man, he can't be involved with the little girl that he was involved with in the past. He needs me, a girl that doesn't have a dammed reputation."

Massie stayed quiet.

"You just as well be a lady and accept it." she smiled at her triumphally.

Massie's expression was blank. She stood up slowly with her tea cup in her hand. Her face expressionless. "You're right Alicia," she stood in front of her.

Suddenly Alicia felt hot tea being pored on her head. Alicia yelped.

Massie smirked. "Then again, we both know that I'm no lady."

* * *

"Why did you want us to walk in Central Park?" Claire bit her pinky nervously as Cam and her walked through the streets of Central Park. The streets were filled with children and people, but Claire still felt uncomfortable.

"So that you could get to know New York," Cam said as if it should have been obvious. "It must be different from Paris."

Claire flushed. Oh, yes the Paris lie. "Yes, it's very different have you ever gone to Paris?"

"Once. When I was very small."

Calare's blue eyes caught a pair of brown curls. "Miss Block?"

Cam turned around and frowned. "Massie. You can call her Massie, you're the same age remember?"

"Oh, yes Massie." she called out.

Massie turned around and walked towards them. She looked as beautiful as always, but her amber eyes appeared sad.

"Hello, Mr. Fisher and Miss Claire, right?"

They nodded.

"Are you ok?" she asked. The bewildered, scared look on Massie's face brought her fear.

Massie nodded, looking uncomfortable. "Yes, it's just my stomach hurts."

"Do you want a ride, Miss Block?" he asked politely. "My carriage is waiting just at the other side of the park. I'll bring it, you ladies wait here."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Claire asked again once Cam left. She handed Massie her old, worn out handkerchief. Massie hiccupped as she dried her eyes.

Massie shook her head. "No, I'm not. But I'll be fine, thank you Claire. You're new to New York aren't you?"

She nodded. "For the summer season."

"Well, let me give you some advice." she said harshly. "Don't trust Alicia Rivera."

Claire didn't even get to ask her what that meant because by that time Cam had the carriage ready. After they had left Massie, Cam left her in the doorway of Layne's house.

Claire immediately knew that something was wrong as soon as she stepped in. Layne and her aunt and uncle and her cousin Chris were running all over the place along with the servants placing packages and trunks in the main hallway.

She felt her body freeze. "Um, what's going on?"

"Oh, Claire." Mrs. Abeley exclaimed, her forehead drenched with sweat. "There you are, I have some news for you. Your uncle's mother, Layne's grandmother is terribly sick and in critical condition. We are leaving in two days for Connecticut all of us for the rest of the season."

"Oh." she said in a small voice.

"So that means we wont be able to complete the visit, I'm sorry." she reached into her purse and pulled out a railroad ticket. "A first class trip back to Florida, by train it leaves the morning we depart."

"Oh, thank you." she said as she gripped the ticket. Her mouth tasted like pennies. "But since I planned to stay the whole summer, can I stay the rest of the summer with some friends and can you please purchase my ticket back home for September?"

"Well, sure." Mrs. Abeley looked doubtful. "Are you sure you will be able to find someone to stay with?"

"Positive."

* * *

Dylan and her sisters rarely shopped downtown. According to her mother the only people that lived there were pick pockets and the homeless, but they had made the trip today because a new trendy shop had opened there and Merri Lee was looking for a new skirt, and as always Jamie and Ryan wanted to tag along which meant that Dylan was forced to tag along as well even though shopping bored her.

Her green eyes wandered as her sisters and mother started discussing "parsley stripes" and "bright polka dots." Her eyes caught a man along with several women on a stage a few blocks away from her, they were doing a scene from a Midsummer's Night Dream, a play that Dylan loved.

The actor was doing such a good job even though the stage and clothing were humble that Dylan didn't hear her name being called out by her shrieking sisters.

"Dylan!" Ryan snapped. "Let's go, I can't stand being here one second longer, it smells like rotten food."

"Coming." she mumbled, but her eyes never left the stage.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kristen asked her mother. Marsha was sitting in the parlor, her forehead creased in concentration as she watched over the list filled with several names that Kristen knew. All boys' names some younger than her, some older.

"Looking up possible fiancées." Marsha mumbled. "Our money wont last forever, Kristen, whatever we have anyway. We need to get you married as soon as possible. So far I narrowed it down to Cole Daniels and Ronald Depew."

"I can't married them!" she protested. Cole was a year older than her, but still acted like he was three and Ronald was older by eight years and always smelled like fish.

"Don't complain, Kristen!" Marsha scolded slamming the pen down. "We're running out of time, and these are the only suitors that have the kind of wealth that you are accustomed too, who aren't married or engaged."

"What about Dempsey Solomon?" Kristen blurted out without thinking. "Mr. and Mrs. Solomon's only son, he just arrived to New York. He has a great fortune too."

Marsha bit her lip. "He may be a bit difficult, do you think he will marry you Kirsten if you can convince him?"

Kristen nodded, much more comfortably than she felt. "Yes, he and I will get married. I'll make sure of it."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

_A Lady's Advice_

_Hobbies: Every man has their hobbies whether is_

_reading, archery, horses, or painting. A true wife_

_shows interest in her love one's hobbies even if one is not interested._

* * *

VII: A Devilish Plan

"Come on, Derrick join us for one more drink!" Cam insisted as he pushed the nearly empty brandy bottle in Derrick's direction. He had been sullen and moody all evening and the guys were trying to get him to relax.

"No, fellas." Derrick waved away their offers. "I already drank three, that's enough for me."

True, Derrick wasn't even remotely drunk, but he had no desire to get drunk with his friends even at a bar. Other times he would have gladly joined them, but right now they didn't matter.

All that mattered was Massie.

They hadn't talked since she had arrived in New York, he had tried sending letters to her but they always came back unopened. He was feeling sincerely frustrated now, and he was willing to got to the Blocks and face Mrs. Blocks wrath. He couldn't let her get married to a man that she didn't even like.

There was nothing wrong with James exactly, except maybe he was too polite for his own good and at some point they might have been friends, but since he was engaged to the woman he loved they were better off being enemies.

"There's Mr. Webster." Dempsey said suddenly, his cheeks flushed pink from drink.

Cam and Derrick looked at him confused.

"Who?"

"James," Dempsey emphasize. "Massie's fiancé."

James looked elegantly dressed as always, he approached them looking slightly nervous. "Good evening, gentlemen." he cleared his throat. "Mr. Harrington may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." he said as he paid the bill and James and him exited the bar. They were silent for a few minutes as he suddenly talked. "Did you need anything?"

"Yes," he said not even bothering to look at him. "I wish for you to leave my fiancée alone."

Derrick whistled. "You know about that?"

James looked confused for a minutes. "I know that your presence at her house the other day made her uncomfortable. I don't want to know how your relationship was before we got engaged, but I can assure you it doesn't matter. She will be my wife."

His tone irritated Derrick. "Don't be fooled, James she doesn't love you."

"Perhaps." he said his dark eyes still focus on him. "But she'll learn to love me."

* * *

"Daddy," Alicia purred as she came into the parlor dressed in a white sating gown that she was convince made her look like an angel. She gave a humble curtsy in Derrick's father direction. "Mr. Harrington. Good afternoon."

Mr. Harrington chuckled. "Good afternoon, Miss Rivera. You are looking lovelier every day."

Alicia pretended to blush. "Oh, stop it please. You're embarrassing me. Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can talk-"

"Please wait Miss Alicia." Mr. Harrington interrupted. "You father has made a very interesting proposition and we'd like to know how you would feel about it."

"What kind of proposition?" she question her brown eyes growing huge. But she knew what kind of proposition he was talking about. She had told daddy dearest that she was deeply in love with Derrick Harrington and she wanted to marry him, but that he didn't want to settle down and perhaps he needed a "push" from his father.

Her red lips pulled into a smirk, everything was going according to plan.

"For you to marry my son, you are a beautiful young lady of eighteen." Mr. Harrington continued. "And Derrick needs to settle down, he needs someone to tame him you could say and marriage will be just the solution the boy needs. So Miss Rivera if my son would ask for your hand in marriage, would you accept?"

Alicia nodded trying to keep her excitement from being notice. "Of course, Mr. Harrington. It will be such an honor to marry into the wonderful and prestigious Harrington family!" _Idiotic, old fool._

Mr. Harrington looked pleased with himself. "Very well, we must plan a banquet, a huge party to celebrate your engagement. Mrs. Rivera and Mrs. Harrington will get together to plan it of course. I will tell Derrick as soon as possible." he kissed her gloved hand. "Miss Rivera, it will give me no other pleasure than to see my son with a girl as lovely as you."

Alicia spread her arms for hug. "Please, sir the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Dylan knew she shouldn't be here, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to see the performances and the performers again. Dylan had gone to the opera and to the theater, but she had never seen a show as magnificent as the one she had viewed.

Dylan had always wanted to be on stage, but that had always been a silly dream of hers, something that she would never speak of.

Much to her luck they were in the middle of another performance. A musical that Dylan didn't know by name.

Actresses and actors in bright hats and dresses were dancing in circles in rhythm and joy.

Dylan managed to secure a seat at the front and she stood amazed as the dancers jumped and sang with such ease as if they were graceful swans.

"Come join us." One of the dancers with blond hair and blue eyes reached a hand towards her direction. His eyes were sparkling. "Come on, dance beautiful lady."

Dylan shook her head shyly even though she desperately wanted to jump on stage. The man kept urging her along with the other dancers, but she shook her head and ran way, back to where she belonged.

* * *

". . .and it was so pretty, Kristen there were dancers and streamers and singing." Dylan's cheeks were flushed pink from excitement and Kristen could tell that her friend was happy, but she didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Dylan." Kristen interrupted as she stared at the lukewarm tea in front of them. "I need your help."

"My help?" her green eyes looked annoyed that she had been interrupted. "What do you need my help for?"

"I need to find Dempsey's hobbies." she bit her lips nervously. She didn't want to tell Dylan that she was poor and needed to marry. She didn't want pity. "Things that he enjoys so that we can have an actual conversation."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Why are you suddenly so interested in Dempsey? I thought you hated him."

"It doesn't matter." she begged. "Will you help me? I know that your Mother knows everything about everyone, surely she will be able to find out what Despot likes."

"All right." Dylan didn't look entirely convinced. "I'll give you any information I can."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you so much for the reviews : )


	8. Chapter 8

_The Daily Grind_

_Miss Alicia Catalina Rivera._

_Not many things are known about the Spanish Beauty,_

_except for her love of fine things, the color red, and her ambition._

_They say ambition is a sin, but a lot of people could do with a little more ambition._

_June 3__rd__, Merri Lee Marvil_

* * *

VIII. Questions

"I'm not marrying, Alicia Rivera!" Derrick fumed at his father. Out of anger he slammed down his bookcase and the few books fell to the floor. He knew he was acting like a child, but honestly he couldn't help it. He was just so angry. "Where the hell did you come up with such a stupid idea?"

"Watch your tone, Derrick." Mr. Harrington fumed, his gaze switched from the fallen books to his son's face. "This marriage will be good for you, son." he said emphasizing the word good. "Miss Rivera is a lovely girl. She will be an even more beautiful wife and you will have a lot of children. That is the life you need Derrick, not pining for some girl that could care less about you."

He silently suspected that his father might be right, but Derrick wasn't going to let him know that. "I don't even know Alicia." he pointed out. He had talked to her a few times, but nothing special. "I don't even love her."

He looked disgusted at him. "You foolish boy, marriage isn't about love. It's about commitment, it's about growing. Do you know how much fortune that girl has? It could triple the Harrington's own fortune if you were married to her."

Money. Of course everything was about money.

"I'm not marrying Alicia." he said firmly.

"Of course you are," Mr. Harrington smirked at him. "Unless you enjoy sleeping in the streets."

Derrick gaped at him. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm telling you." he said. "Either you marry Alicia or you can say goodbye to your fortune."

* * *

"Claire?" Massie raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow confused. "What are you doing here?"

Claire nervously bit her lip. She had no idea how she was going to ask Massie if she could stay with her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Miss-Massie, but I have come to ask you a favor." she looked into the lap of the silk dress that she was wearing a old hand me down from Layne. She needed to find a place to stay Layne was leaving tomorrow. "My cousin and her family have to leave fro Connecticut, but I was scheduled to return to Paris until September. . .I was wondering if I could stay here?" she blushed and closed her eyes. There was no way that she could agree to this.

Much to her surprise Massie smiled. "Sure." It would be like having a sister. And she nodded someone to talk o besides her mother or she would lose her mind. "I don't mind."

"Really? I know we only met-"

"Claire," she interrupted. "It's fine. I could use a companion."

Claire breathed a sighed of relief as she rethanked Massie. She would be able to stay in New York for the summer and most importantly she would be able to see Cam for a few more months.

* * *

"Miss Rivera?"

"James," Alicia put down the tray of chocolates that she had been eating. She led him to the velvet chairs. "Come sit, would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." he said as he glance at the finery. "I would like to know more about why you wanted to see me."

He had said hello to Alicia and had a polite conversation with her during the party, but nothing else.

"Leave." she barked at the maid. She put on a sweet smile. "I know you're engaged to my friend, Massie. But I haven't been able to sleep ever since I found out you were marrying her."

James raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"It's just, I shouldn't be telling you this. But you have a right to know." she covered her face with her hands. "Massie did something terrible in her past-and I think you have a right to know."

"Something terrible?" he paused after a while. "Like what?"

The fake sorrow was becoming more and more convincing. "Oh, James you wont be able to believe it!" And slowly Alicia began telling James every scandalize detail she knew about Massie's past. Especially the part about Derrick Harrington.

* * *

Massie knew that James was angry as soon as he stepped in through the door. His eyes were full of reproach and he looked furious.

Massie glanced at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"You know what!" his voice wobbled a little. "Why didn't you tell me the kind of relationship you used to have with Derrick?"

Massie paled. "How did-"

"Alicia told me." he said forcefully.

She couldn't help but give him a bitter smile. Of course, Alicia. "I didn't tell you because that was my past." she said gently. "You are my future. I didn't tell you because I was ashamed."

"Is this how it's going to be when we're married Massie?" he demanded. "How will I know that you haven't seen or even been with Derrick since we arrived in New York?"

"James," Massie whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek. "The relationship I had with Derrick is in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm your fiancée. Your future wife. And I will marry you, not Derrick."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thank you very much for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

_I need to talk to you, please meet me at Central Park at ten PM._

_-DH_

* * *

IX. New Lifestyles

"Why did you want to meet me here in the middle of the night?" Massie asked as she tightened the hood of her coat. She looked around and hoped nobody would see her, but the streets were empty. "Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No," Derrick said rather impatiently. He took a breath of fresh air so that he could calm himself. "It's not that simple, Miss Block."

"You're calling me, Miss Block again why?" she asked curiously.

"You were the one that wanted to end things between us, don't you remember?"

Massie flushed. "I-it's the way that things have to be Derrick." she said firmly. "I'm sorry."

Derrick shook his head. Now was not the time to be arguing with her. "Look, I'll make this quick. I'm marrying Alicia."

Massie gaped at him. She could hear the buzzing in her ears and she couldn't believe what he had just said. She wobbled a bit in her high heels. "What?"

Marrying Alicia? Why would Derrick marry Alicia of all people? She was a lying, sneaking, manipulator.

And Massie continued to love him even if she couldn't be with him. She guessed that a part of her would always love him.

"I don't want too." Derrick was quick to explain though he was a little glad of her shocked expression. That meant that she still cared about him. "I'm being forced too. My father threatened to cut me off if I didn't marry her and." he gulped. "If it were for you I would do it. I would ask you to marry me, but," his voice was cut off. "I already know what you answer would be."

Massie nodded slowly, trying to avoid the tears from spilling. "I'm sorry, I can't. I need to marry James and you need to marry Alicia."

"So, then." he squeezed her gloved hand awkwardly. "I guess this is goodbye. For real this time."

Massie nodded weakly as she squeezed his hand tightly. "Goodbye."

* * *

"Pretty lady."

Dylan turned around confused. She looked around and then pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Is there another pretty lady?" it was the same boy that had asked her to dance on stage with him. The one with the thick blond hair and blue eyes.

Dylan could feel her face flush red. "Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for a performance?" She knew for a fact that they performed every day at three o'clock. She had come to watch them a few times when her sisters or her mother weren't home.

"Pretty girl, smart girl." he took off his cap and smiled at her, showing her bright white teeth. "I'm Bobby Williams. Actor."

"I'm Dylan Marvil." she fumbled a little as she shook his hand. "Uh, lady?"

"A society girl." he chuckled at her. Not meanly though. "You can tell by a mile away by that silk dress and that bonnet."

"Oh." she touched the ribbons uncertainly. She did feel ridiculous standing there in the summer heat fancily dress while everyone around her were in simple dresses with their hair in braids. They seemed happy. They seemed free.

"Do you like plays?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I love them. I've always wanted to be an actress, sort of." she said shyly.

Bobby whistled. "Do you want to be on stage today? One of our actresses got sick, it's not a leading part but-"

"Really?" her green eyes widened. She didn't even think of the consequences. "Could I?"

"Sure." he said amused at her enthusiasm. "Could you memorize a few lines?"

She nodded. "I think I could handle it."

* * *

"Why, Miss Claire you are a lovely girl." Mrs. Fisher said eyeing the blue silk dress that she had borrowed from Massie approvingly. "Cam, tells me you're from Paris."

Claire nodded trying to balance the tea in her lap. "Yes, ma'am."

"A French girl." Mr. Fisher chuckled. "You don't sound French."

"I had American and English tutors." she quickly lied. Her face growing hot. "I never mastered the French language very well."

"Have you've been living in France a long time, dear?" Mrs. Fisher asked her suspiciously.

"Not that long." Claire said quickly.

"Really?" Cam turned his bright eyes towards hers. "Where else have you lived?"

Claire felt her whole face flush, she was hoping that people weren't wondering why. Why were they asking so many questions?

"Oh, you know around." she said not giving an answer. "Could I have some more tea, please?"

"Have you gone to the French opera Miss Claire?" Mrs. Fisher accused, glaring at her with her dark eyes. "And around the cafes, and I understand the French have some very fine fashions-"

"I-"

"Dear," Mr. Fisher interrupted saving Claire from coming up with more ridiculous lies.

"Leave the girl alone. She's shaking like a leaf."

Claire gave Mr. Fisher a grateful smile. "I would rather you tell me about New York." she said. "I've only been here about two weeks."

"Coney Island." Cam said with a dreamy look on his face. "That's the best place."

Mrs. Fisher scowled. "Cam! That place is filthy!"

"But there are a lot of rides," Cam ignored his mother and faced Claire. "All kinds of foods and prizes and booths. Like a carnival. I'll take you there before you return to Paris."

Claire nodded eagerly. "I would love that."

* * *

"Oh, here you go. . .all right take it." Kristen said as one of the little boys snatched the apple that she was about to give him from her hands and stuffed it in his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days. Kristen looked at the boy expectantly.

The boy licked his fingers. "Thank ye, kindly Miss. I was very hungry."

Kristen smiled, feeling an unexpected warmth. "You're welcome."

Kristen found out that Dempsey enjoyed volunteering and she had offered to volunteer working at a food shelter for the poor with him for the morning. She had thought she would detest it once she saw the poor working conditions, but she had surprisingly love it.

The children were very sweet though a little wild. And it broke her heart when they cried of hunger.

"Are you doing all right, Miss Gregory?" Dempsey frowned as he handed her a glass of water. "You're filthy."

"Oh," she looked embarrassed at her dress. It was dirty from working all day. "Yes, I'm a bit dirty. I'm fine, Mr. Solomon."

"Dempsey." he said. "Mr. Solomon is my dad. The children really seem to like you." he said sounding impressed.

"I love working here," she told him sincerely as she watched the children around her eat breakfast. "I have never done anything like this before."

"It's tiring, but satisfying. I could take you home if you're tired."

"No," she shook her head. "I would like to stay a bit more if you don't mind."

Dempsey raised an eyebrow surprise. "Not at all."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thank you for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

_. . .And every time I am on stage I feel happy._

_I know it's a stupid simile, but I feel as free as a bird._

_I have never had so much fun in my life, not at parties or cotillions._

_Bobby has really opened my eyes. I'm afraid it will be very hard to close them again._

_-June 15__th__, from the Diary of Dylan Marvil_

* * *

X. Lost Dream

Dylan was sweating in the high buttoned black dress that she was required to wear as her role of "Mistress of the Orphanage" a evil, greedy lady in the play they were performing that afternoon.

Dylan still couldn't believe what she was doing. She had done a pretty good job in her first acting job and Bobby had convinced her to take the missing actress's place all week.

So far she had played a teacher, a poor flower seller, a housewife, and now a mistress of the orphanage.

The hours were long and tiring and the pay very small (not that Dylan needed it) but in the end it was very satisfying. Her heart seemed to jump every time she stepped on stage, she had earned the nickname among the actors and the crowd as "the little Irish girl" because of her bright red hair even though Dylan wasn't of Irish descent.

"Out you say!" Dylan said her lines. "And don't come back!"

The play ended and Dylan and the other actors gave one last curtsy before retreating backstage which really was only one small cramped room where the costumes were kept.

"You were really good today," Bobby said, almost shyly. "The crowd loves you."

"Really?" she blushed, uncertain. "I didn't read my lines too fast?"

"No." he said. "The crowd loved you."

Dylan couldn't hide her smile. Bobby opened her mouth to tell her something but then Dylan heard a very familiar shrieked. "DYLAN!"

Dylan turned around slowly, visibly paling. Bobby merely looked confused.

"Mother. . .sisters." she said faintly as she watched Merri Lee, Ryan, and Jamie approach the crowded room visibly avoiding looking at the others as if to avoid their germs.

"We were on our way to visit Mrs. Taylor to get our new hair ribbons." Jamie informed loving the shock look on Dylan's face.

"Nice dress, Dylan." Ryan sneered eyeing Dylan's black dress. "If you love old clothes so much I'm sure the maid would lend you one."

"Dylan, how could you?" Merri Lee was visibly shaking with anger. "Do you know what shame you could have cost me? What if someone saw?"

"Hardly anyone comes here, Mother." Dylan said quietly.

Merri Lee ignored her. " . ..and you in that dress, shouting nonsense." she glared at her youngest daughter. "How could you have embarrassed your mother like this?"

"I," her voice broke. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." Since when had her mother cared what she did? She cared more about gossip and her life than her daughter.

"Mrs. Marvil." Bobby interrupted. "I'm Bobby, I'm mighty sorry I asked Dylan to take the place-"

"You shut up!" Merri Lee snarled. Dylan squeezed one of Bobby's fingers to tell him to keep quiet. "You don't know a thing." she grabbed Dylan's wrist. "And let me make something perfectly clear young man, _Miss Marvil _wont be returning to your little theater not now, not ever. That is my final word."

* * *

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Dempsey asked not entirely convince. Kristen was a society girl after all, he knew she wasn't used to working at all. She had insisted in volunteering all week even though Dempsey had assured her it wasn't necessary and by Friday she knew most of the names of the children and even had given her old dolls to the little orphan girls.

Kristen forced a smile. She was tired, her whole body ached. But happy. "A little, but I'm fine."

Dempsey took his coat and wrapped it around Kristen's shoulders. "Here," he said gruffly. "You'll catch a cold."

"Thanks," she said tightening the coat around her shoulders. "I don't know why my mom was so worried about me marrying you-" Kristen gasped. She was so incredibly stupid.

Dempsey frowned, looking serious. "What?"

"Nothing." she said quickly. "Forget it."

"No, you said something about marrying." he said frowning. "We're not even courting, why would I marry you?"

"I-"

"Kristen, tell me." he insisted as he squeezed her hand. "I will understand."

Kristen nodded as she told him about how her father had lost their fortune and how marriage was the only option and how he was involved. Dempsey's frown seemed to deepened.

"So you were using me," he said coldly. "All this time? You never really cared about what I was teaching you about how we must share our wealth with everyone, you never really cared did you?"

"No, I did care!" she pleaded, the tears returning to her blue eyes. "I did, it's just a big misunderstanding. I really care about you Dempsey about the children as well."

"Well, I'm sorry Miss Gregory," he said coldly as he stood up. "But I frankly don't believe you anymore."

* * *

"Everyone, please listen I, actually my son Derrick has an announcement to make." Mr. Harrington cleared his throat happily as he raised his champagne glass. The dining room table was filled with a small amount of guests for the small dinner party the Harrigtons - Riveras had planned.

Derrick stood up moodily while Alicia glared at him unexpectedly as if threatening to hurt him if he didn't change his mood.

Derrick smiled a small, tight smile. "May I please have your attention? I would like to announced that as of today I have proposed marriage to Miss Alicia Catalina Rivera and she has accepted. We are engaged to be married."

Alicia sat a little proudly in her seat. Derrick looked crestfallen.

Meanwhile while the other guests offered their congratulations Massie excused herself so that they wouldn't see her tears. She would not give Alicia the satisfaction.

"It's occupied!" she nearly shrieked when someone tried to entered the bathroom.

"It's just me." Claire whispered as she closed the door behind her. She was wearing one of her Florida dresses and looked out of place. "Are you ok?"

"No." she snapped using her handkerchief. "I hate my life. I hate Alicia. And I hate that Alicia is going to marry Derrick. He's suppose to marry me."

"We will figure something out," Claire comforted her.

Massie whined. "How?"

Claire looked at her seriously. "We'll think of a plan."

* * *

"You want to get married in two weeks?" Mrs. Rivera exclaimed. "Why? We can't possibly have everything prepared by then."

"Because." Alicia snapped fixing her hair in her vanity mirror. Yes, she had Derrick wrapped around her little finger now, but how long would that last? She couldn't risk him crawling back to Massie. Besides Massie wasn't getting married until September there was still plenty of chances for them to get together. "I want to be a June bride and I don't want to wait until next year. I want to be Mrs. Harrington for the rest of the summer season, or let's forget that I just want to leave New York. I think Spain is perfect right now for our honeymoon."

Mrs. Rivera looked at her daughter wearily. "Don't you want to think this through? Marrying in haste-"

"Mother!" she said exasperated. "I want to get married in two weeks." she said firmly. "And that's final."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Alicia Rivera and Derrick Harrington_

_On June 31__st__ at noon at Trinity Church_

_East 45 street, Manhattan, New York_

* * *

XI. Heartbreaking Decisions

"Dylan!"

Dylan turned around and she almost fainted with relief. Bobby.

He looked extremely out of place in fifth avenue compare to the other richly dressed people, but Dylan didn't care. She approached him and sighed. "I'm sorry about what my mother did, Bobby."

"Never mind that." he shook his head. "Are you really not going to continue your acting dream? Are you not coming back to perform?"

She shook her head slightly, the tears blinding her. "No, Mother has forbid it."

"Dylan." he grabbed her hand. "You have great talent, the best I've seen. You can have a great career on stage. You can be more than a wife and have children you could be famous." he looked around. "Would you rather be here doing the same thing over and over again?"

"I guess not." she faintly. "but I have my family." But she knew that her family didn't care about her.

"Do you really?" Bobby said softly, not really believing her. "Please think about it Dylan. You know where to find me."

With one last glance, he left.

* * *

"Oh, Cam," Claire nearly jumped in shock when Cam entered the living room. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was in her oldest dress. A worn out plaid dress. "What re you doing here?"

"I came to visit." he said eyeing her strangely. "Nice dress-"

"I-"

"Miss Claire," one of the maids handed her an envelop. "Your aunt sent this. It's your return ticket back home to Florida on September 2."

"Wait, home?" he said even more confused. "You live in Paris. Not Florida."

Claire closed her eyes. There was no point in hiding things from him any longer. "No, I don't actually." she looked at her plaid dress. "I come from a poor faming community in southern Florida. I came to stay here with my cousins. I've been pretending to be a very rich French lady, but I'm not." she shrugged, her face flushed. "I'm just Claire. I'm just plain me."

"What's wrong with Claire?" Cam demanded, the hurt evident in his voice. "I like Claire. I didn't like you because you were from France or from money. Or at the least the way that you were pretending to be."

"Cam, please." she said trying to grab his hand, but Cam pulled away. "Let me explain, I just wanted to be different. To be someone in life."

Cam shook his head, not even looking at her. "I need time to think, Claire."

"CAM!" she shouted, sounding desperate. "Please Cam, please understand. Cam!"

But he didn't turn back.

* * *

Alicia sighed as she stared at herself. She looked beautiful if she did say so herself. The wedding dress that she was currently trying on was long and made of silk in a princess cut. It had pearls and beads along the bodice and the veil was made of French lace.

But she felt lonely.

As a little girl she had always imagined being surrounded by her best friends and bridesmaid laughing and talking while she tried on her dress. But here she was bitterly alone.

And she had no one to blame, but herself.

"Miss Alicia?" James stood awkwardly when he saw her in her wedding dress. "I can wait outside."

"No, It's fine I just have to ask you something." she said as she stepped towards him. "Are you positive that you and Massie will leave New York as soon as you get married?"

James nodded. "Yes, our home is in London."

She sighed. "Good, I was just wondering. I'm sorry I made you come this way."

"It's all right," he touched a stray curl that had fallen from her veil. "You look very pretty Miss Rivera. Congratulations, on your wedding." he kissed her hand.

And then once again she was alone.

* * *

"He's leaving?" Kristen whispered to her mother, Marsha who was eyeing the clothes in the catalogs that she wouldn't be able to buy this fall. "When? Where? Why?"

"On the 31st," she said bitterly disappointed. "He's going to Africa to help with the orphans. I told you he wouldn't be a suitable husband, you wasted a lot of time with him."

Kristen felt terrible. She had done such a horrible thing. She had played with him like a fool and now he was leaving for a long time.

"Now, Mrs. Whitmore called and told me that her youngest son, needs a date for the opera and I told her that you. . ."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?" Massie asked coldly. Derrick was seated across from her in the Blocks' living room. Apparently Mrs. Block no longer believe that Derrick was a threat since he was engaged.

"You know I don't want to marry her," he rolled his eyes as he squeezed her hand tightly. "I want to marry you."

"Well you can't!" she said sourly as she took a cookie from the plate and broke it in half. "Because I'm engaged and your engaged and things don't work out. This isn't a fairytale book-"

"Massie, please listen," he said urgently, desperate. "I'm proposing to you. Or trying too. I want to marry you, but to do that we need to leave New York forever. Just you and me."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Chapter 12

_Meet me at the docks on June 31__st__, noon, our boat leaves then._

_-Much love to my future wife, DH_

* * *

XII. The Last Farewell

"Claire! Claire!"

"Wait," Claire instructed one of the maids that was carrying her luggage. It was Cam, well at least she could say goodbye to him. Massie was gone and she thought it would be better if she left for Florida. Back to a familiar place. "I'm leaving Mr. Fisher."

"Don't call me that." he scowled. "Where are you going?"

"Back home." she said quietly.

"But you can have a great future in New York," he said quickly. "There are so many opportunities here. You can succeed and be the person you want to become."

"I don't have any money, Cam," she said cruelly. "I don't have anywhere to stay. I'm a farm girl and I will always be."

"You don't have to be." he said quietly.

"What are you saying?" she said.

"My father was very enchanted with you, he's offering to provide a good education for you." he said quietly. "And a place to stay."

"That's very kind of Mr. Fisher." she said quietly as she stared at his two different colored eyes. "But-

"I also want you to stay in New York," he said. "You can have so many opportunities, Claire. You can be the person you truly want to become. It's a great opportunity. No more lies."

It was a great opportunity. It was hard to resist.

"Please, Claire." he begged. "Don't give this up. You can accomplish whatever you want. I know you can. You're different from the other girls."

"All right." she said. "I'll stay in New York. Thank you, Cam."

Cam kissed her softly. "You will have everything you deserve, Claire. You will succeed and be very happy here in New York."

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Bobby opened the door of the Actor's House the boardinghouse where all the actors slept and ate and lived in. He smiled when he saw Dylan standing there in her plainest dress with two trunks. She had only packed up her most valuable things.

She hadn't even said goodbye to her family. She didn't matter to them, she never had it seemed.

"Is there any room here for one more?" she asked shyly.

"Sure, there is, Red," he opened the door wider and all the actors peeked in curiously. "Ladies and gents, our little Irish girl has returned. She wondering if there's any room."

They nodded and roared their approval.

"Sit here, Dylan." he said as he led her to a chair. He handed her a glass of whisky. "So what changed your mind?"

"You did. Or what you said." she blushed. "I decided that I didn't want to live my life in a bubble. That I was tired of the rules, I wanted to live my life the way I wanted it to be lived. Acting has always been my dream."

Bobby smirked at her knowingly as he clicked his whisky glass on hers. "To dreams."

"To dreams." she clicked her glass and took a small sip.

She was finally where she was suppose to be.

* * *

"Goodbye, mother."

Marsha looked up to see Kristen wearing one of her oldest dresses and coats. She was carrying a small suitcase.

She looked stunned. "Where are you going?"

She took a deep breath. "To Africa, with Dempsey. I decided to volunteer in Africa as well."

Marsha narrowed her eyes. "You will not. No daughter of mine will help those orphans! Kristen, you're a Gregory! A lady, you need to marry and help your family!"

"Mother, I'm really tired of your games." she said calmly as she picked up her bag. "It was father's fault that he lost our money. Not mine. I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you."

"Kristen. Kristen Michelle-"

Kristen closed the door behind her. She got into the carriage and rode to the docks hoping to catch Dempsey in time. Dempsey was just waiting for the boat when Kristen appeared behind him. "Room for one more?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have planned things like that. That was the only thing I lied to you about. I care about you Dempsey, everything I said was real. I think you're a good person and I love helping the orphans and the starving kids." she shut her eyes. "And I really want to go to Africa with you, please let me. I want to help the orphans as well."

Dempsey turned around slowly, he wasn't smiling , but his eyes didn't look angry anymore. "Do you really want to help?"

She nodded.

"I guess there is room for one more," he said slowly. "But I warn you it's a very long trip."

She nodded. "I can manage it. so. . ."

Dempsey offered her a hand, finally smiling. "Welcome aboard, Miss Gregory."

"Kristen." she corrected as she got on the boat. "I prefer Kristen, now."

* * *

"I can't say I'm entirely surprise."

James's voice cause her to flinch. She was wearing a traveling dress along with a small suitcase that would easily be hidden in the carriage ride to the dock where she was meeting Derrick.

"James, I'm so sorry." she said quietly. James had been such a good friend to her. So loving and gentle and accepting, but he was just a friend. Yet Massie didn't want to break his heart. "But we both know that I wont be happy married."

"We wont be." he corrected her. "I'll come with you, to avoid suspicion." he said thinking of Massie's parents.

She smiled in relief. "Thank you."

"I hope you will be very happy Massie." he said as he led her outside. "He's a very lucky man."

"I wish for happiness." she said weirdly in acknowledgment as she placed her engagement ring inside his palm. "For both of us. You and me deserve to be happy in our own way."

James grinned at her with a familiar, boyish smile. "To our happiness."

* * *

He didn't come.

Everything had been prepared but he didn't come to his own wedding. To our wedding. Alicia was too upset to be angry. The maid had taken off her wedding dress a little past noon when it was clear that Derrick wasn't going to show up.

A lot of people had left disappointed, but not as much as Alicia. She removed the veil and put it in her chest of drawers. Yes, it was true that she had forced Derrick to marry her, yes it was true that she only wanted to marry him for a higher title, but did she really deserve all of this humiliation?

Many of New York's best families had seen her being left at the alter.

"I guess I deserved it," she mumbled as she stepped into the parlor. To her surprise James was waiting there with a small gift in his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you, your wedding present." he awkwardly handed it to her. "And to offer my condolences."

"Thanks." she said as she motioned for him to sit down. "But it wasn't entirely unexpected. I'm guessing Massie is upset."

He whistled. "I wouldn't know for sure. As far as I know she hadn't been in New York since noon." he smirked at her shock expression. "Surprise?"

"Yes." she said honestly. "I'm happy for them."

"Are you really? But you spended so much time plotting against them."

"People change." she said defensively. "And I was very selfish."

"It's ok to be selfish." he pointed out. "Humans are naturally selfish creatures."

Alicia privately agreed.

"You should go to London sometime," he pointed out. "It's very pretty in the fall and the people aren't half as judgmental here as they are over here."

An unexpected smile spread on her lips as she played with the fallen ribbon. "I'd like that."

James looked pleased. "Well then, I will make the arrangements soon."

Alicia looked at his brown eyes. They were the same brown as hers, why had she never noticed that? She rested her head against the chair. Maybe she had a lousy summer, but she would have an even better fall. She would make sure of it.

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Epilogue

XIII. Epilogue

"Are you cold?"

Massie shook her head as she tried to keep her teeth from chattering. Derrick wrapped an arm over her thin shoulder and gave her a warm hug. "I'm happy."

"About which part?" he teased. "The way that we deceived half of New York and left on the day of my wedding?"

"No," she rolled her eyes playfully. "Because we're together."

They were on a boat called the _Queen Elizabeth_, it was a large boat headed towards Italy. Their next destination and their new home.

Derrick and Massie probably wouldn't have access to their fortunes, but they had some money and he was willing to work. He said he would preferred to work rather than be drinking and playing cards, he had told her. Massie promised that she would coach him in his Italian.

They would have a simple, humble life in Italy.

Derrick kissed her gently as he turned her around so that they could face New York. "New York," he whispered. "Our old home."

Massie gulped. "Goodbye New York."

"Things will work out Massie, I promise." Derrick whispered. "I mean we both avoided getting married didn't we?"

"At least until we arrive in Italy." she pointed out.

He closed his eyes. "Once we're in Italy, we'll get married, just the two of us. In a little villa with flowers and birds and Italian music all around us."

Massie closed her eyes imagining the scene. Just the two of them and no one else. No judgmental stares. No cold glares. No rules.

They watched as New York became smaller and smaller, and then it disappeared completely. It was time to start their new lives with new people and new places.

This time just the two of them.

**The End**

Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorite, and followed thank you for your support!


End file.
